Quando o Presente Conhece o Passado
by Tamie Honda
Summary: Escrito originalmente em espanhol Cuando el Presente Conoce el Pasado.Hermione decide voltar ao passado, mas ela terá que sofrer com as consequencias de possiveis mudanças no futuro....Pós HP ea OdF
1. Quando o Presente Conhece o Passado

Quando o presente conhece o Passado  
  
-Hermione!-gritou Ron. Os meninos entravam na enfermaria correndo, para abraçar sua amiga.  
  
-Ai! Estou doente...  
  
- Desculpe...  
  
Harry e Ron se separaram de sua amiga. Ela tinha um aspecto horrível.  
  
-Oh, Harry... por que choras?-murmurou Hermione com um fio de voz. Harry esfregou as mãos nos olhos.  
  
-Não.. estou chorando- disse, finalmente- só estou alegre por estar... bem.. viva...  
  
-Pois eu estou chorando! E eu não me conformo com que esteja viva, deveria estar bem!-gemeu Ron, atrapalhando a Hermione e com um abraço que quase quebrou os ossos dela, apesar dos protestos. Logo se soltou dela e a olhou nos olhos - Eu te prometo que os encontrarei, Hermione, e quando os achar eu chutarei os traseiros ossudos de Comensais da Morte. Você como uma irmã, e você sabe... que nada machuca a minha família... Nada.  
  
-Você não fará nada, Ronald Wesley. Não quero que te matem por causa de uma estúpida vingança. Estou bem, meninos, de verdade... ainda bem que o professor Snape estava lá e deu uma desculpa perfeita pra Voldemort...  
  
-Dumbledore já nos disse isso - murmurou Harry, olhando para o braço esquerdo da menina-Eu sinto tanto, Hermione...  
  
Harry tocou com seus dedos o antebraço vendado de sua amiga, assim pode continuar fingindo que não chorava. Ron se estremeceu e esfregou os olhos.  
  
-Não é sua culpa, Harry - murmurou Hermione passando a mão na bochecha de seu amigo - Não é... animo! Toda mudança implica uma oportunidade... Tem que ver as coisas pelo lado positivo... Agora a Ordem não dependerá só das informações de Snape... isso deveria alegra-los, meninos...  
  
-Não se o preço a pagar é minha melhor amiga ser forçada a ter A Marca Negra!-gritou Ron - Não é justo... não há nada de positivo nisto... você não merece isto...  
  
-Tudo isto é culpa minha - repetiu Harry.  
  
-Harry..-sussurrou Hermione.  
  
Harry olho Ron, talvez buscando algum apoio, mas ele não achou esse apoio. Ao sentir este olhar desesperado de Harry, Ron desviou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry se deixou chorar e levantou, separando-se de Hermione.  
  
-Não..não tente me proteger, Hermione. É a verdade.. se não.. se não fosse por mim.. não teriam te seqüestrado...  
  
-Isso é loucura...-murmurou Hermione - o que disse.. eu não deixaria de ser filhas de trouxa se você não fosse meu amigo, Harry.  
  
-Não não deixaria de ser filhar de trouxa, mas ao menos não seria um dos principais objetivos de Voldemort...  
  
-Harry...-suspirou Hermione, estendendo a mão para seu amigo. Harry duvidou, mas pegou as mãos e levou os dedos aos seus lábios. Ao ver este gesto, Ron se levantou, e saiu da enfermaria sem olhar pra trás.  
  
-Isto não vem ao caso...-murmurou Hermione - ele não sabe quem culpar, não se da conta que não pode culpar a ninguém... Você, Harry, Sua amizade, é o mais importante que me aconteceu... é a maior vantagem em ser bruxa... Alegro-me por ter tido a oportunidade de descobrir que por trás do famoso Harry Potter, se esconde um menino tímido, doce e valente, capaz de amar acima de tudo, capaz de ser o melhor amigo do mundo...Se for preciso pagar por essa amizade são esses pequenos sacrifícios... não me importa pagá-los. Sabe que Voldemort não poderá obrigar me a fazer nada, não até que esteja fora da escola... por mais que eu leve a Marca Negra.. nem Draco nem nós somos "sujos" todavia..estamos debaixo da proteção de Snape.. No momento, para Voldemort Drago é eu somos peões.. mas para a Ordem da Fênix podemos ser muito mais, Harry... Ron também se dará conta, antes ou depois, você verá...  
  
-Não, Hermione, ele sabe... Sabe que tudo isto é por minha culpa... ano após ano eu te ponho em perigo... primeiro a pedra filosofal... o maldito basilisco... e quase te atam no Ministério, Hermione! Só por minha maldita obsessão... estaria mais segura longe de mim...Hermione..  
  
-Poção para dormir sem sonhos, Srta Granger...-murmurou uma voz fria, que arrastava as palavras atrás deles. Harry se assustou e deixou cair à mão de Hermione, deixando o espaço livre ao professor para que ele lhe desse a poção.  
  
Hermione examinou o vidro com as mãos tremendo, e levantou a vista para olhar nos olhos do professor.  
  
-Obrigada...-murmurou - por tudo...  
  
Logo ela bebeu a poção num gole só, caindo sobre as almofadas.  
  
-Professor...-sussurrou Harry.Snape não se moveu.Seu rosto estava oculto pelos seus cabelos oleosos - Eu também queria... Agradecer-lhe...  
  
-Não a de que, Potter... tinha que haver outra solução... mas faça me um favor.. faça com que isto não se repita... não a deixe só.. agora ela necessita de você mais do que parede... quando.. ela necessitar de você... esteja ao seu lado! Não importa o que aconteça... Eu não gostaria de fazer isto por algum do Wesley  
  
Harry começou a caminha para a saída...  
  
-Assim eu farei-murmurou-Assim eu farei.  
  
Mas antes de fechar a porta de trás dela, não pode deixar de olhar a ultima uma vez.  
  
E viu com Snape se inclinava para retirar o vidro da mão de Hermione. Como colocou o vidro em cima da mesinha, entrelaçou sua mão na de Hermione. E como, exatamente como havia feito Harry há minutos atrás, levava os dedos a seus lábios...  
  
Harry fechou a porta muito chateado. Sem querer ver como o professor separa os o rosto e os dedos de Hermione e encontrava seus lábios...  
  
*****  
  
-Hermione!? Espera!  
  
-Harry, saia daqui!  
  
-nada disso... não deixarei que vá sozinha... se eu prometi... era um velho morcegão, mas sabe o que eu disse...  
  
-Do que fala?-perguntou Hermione, exasperada.  
  
-Ouviu-me, Hermione...Snape me encarregou de não lhe deixar sozinha, nunca, que te apoiasse em tudo..e ouvi lhe, Quando você falou com McGonagall..  
  
Hermione olhou o relógio que tinha em seu pulso e a poção que sustentava na outra mão.  
  
-Rápido... não tenho muito tempo.. O que foi que você ouviu?  
  
-Eu ouvi que você quer falar com a minha mãe, perguntar que feitiço ela utilizou para me proteger... está preocupada com Ron e o que ele pode fazer, e acredita que o feitiço da minha mãe poderia nos proteger de novo... Mas não desejas ir sozinha... McGonagall não estava de acordo! Hermione não desejo que vá sozinha...  
  
-Harry eu não vou lutar com Voldemort, só vou falar com sua mãe, você já sabe que eu não necessito de ajuda pra isso.  
  
-Eu também vou, Hermione.  
  
-Não pode! Se ela te visse...  
  
-Seria um desastre, eu sei...Por isto eu trouxe isto..  
  
Harry pegou a capa da invisibilidade. Hermione pareceu duvidar, mas seu relógio começou apitar, e ela examinou em cima da mesa, o peno giratempo de seu terceiro ano. McGonagall nunca havia pedido de volta. E ela sabia que algum dia precisaria dele. Mas esse era um dado que Harry e Ron não poderiam saber...  
  
-Não há tempo, Harry...-murmurou a menina, com pena. Levou o vidro aos seus lábios e deu apenas tempo pra beber metade do conteúdo, quando Harry tomou lhe o vidro pra beber o resto.  
  
Exatamente um segundo antes da menina desaparecer, Harry se agarrou com as mãos os punhos que sustentavam o giratempo.  
  
Depois só viu a escuridão.  
  
*****  
  
-Oh Merda! Harry, Harry! Sai de cima de mim!Esta me machucando!Está me ouvindo!  
  
Dando um salto, HArry se levantou, e estendeu a mão pra sua amiga.  
  
-Esta bem? Como vamos volta agora?  
  
- E eu que sei!!-gemeu Hermione, sacudindo os grãos de areia das vestes, e guardando a corrente em um bolso.-Nem sequer posso saber se chegamos a fenda certa... aquela poção estava preparada para só uma pessoa... reze para tudo ter saído certo, e mesmo assim, reza para que a Mcgonagall desta época acredite em nós e possa nos ajudar...  
  
Hermione começou a andar e Harry a seguiu.  
  
-Onde estamos?-Perguntou o menino.  
  
-Não sei... Deveríamos estar em uma aula de transfiguração em 1980.De onde usaríamos a rede flú para ir a mansão da família de sua mãe, em Godric Hollow... Existe uma lenda que assegura que ela teria premonições e sabia algumas coisas que iriam acontecer... creio que é só uma lenda, mas acredito que mesmo assim ela pudesse me dizer o maldito feitiço.. Agora por sua culpa, creio que estamos na Floresta Proibida.A fenda que entramos deve ter sido a errada.  
  
Harry abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado...mas não podia deixa-la sozinha!  
  
-Eu sinto muito - murmurou.  
  
-É meio tarde pra isto, Harry... Pegue a capa, rápido! Acho que vem vindo alguém!  
  
Harry viu o pânico que crescia em Hermione.  
  
-Acredito...Acredito que caiu.. antes de tomar toda a poção - murmurou.  
  
-Oh não! O que fazemos agora?  
  
-Quem está aí?-rugiu uma voz conhecida...  
  
-É o Hagrid!- exclamou Harry - Hermione, é o Hagrid!  
  
-O único que nos garante estarmos em alguma fenda entre 1950 e nosso presente...-contestou Hermione, secamente.  
  
-Mas... é o Hagrid! Ele vai nos ajudar!  
  
HArry corria em direção ao lugar onde vinha a voz, e Hermione, depois observa-lo, correu atrás dele.  
  
-Harry! Certamente ele não te reconhecerá! Tenha cuidado!...  
  
Quando Hermione alcançou Harry, se viu atrapalhada dolorosamente por um braço.  
  
-Ah!!  
  
-Um menino e uma menina...-grunhiu um Rubeo Hagrid ligeiramente mais novo do que eles conheciam.-Que raios estão fazendo aqui dentro? Bom, bom... melhor você não me darem detalhes... Podem agradecer que todos os professores estão em uma reunião e não podemos interromper... tenho que levá-los aos monitores...  
  
Conforme falava, Hagrid andava a grandes passos pelo castelo, ralhando com os garotos. Seu enorme cachorro, Canino, girava em torno deles e latia alto.  
  
-Humm... garoto...É parente daquele Trasgo do Potter ou algo do gênero? Vocês se parecem muito... que estranho... não lembro de ter te visto aqui na escola... Mas ambos estão com vestes Grifinórias, que coisa...bom...vou deixar vocês com os monitores... são meninos muito responsáveis..  
  
-Hagrid, Hagrid!-gritou Hermione-Por favor, espera! Temos que te explicar! Viemos do futuro!  
  
-A sim? Esta é tão ridícula que nunca haviam me dado.  
  
-Por favor, Hagrid!-suplicou Harry - Tem que acreditar!Sabemos...Sabemos que é meio-gigante!  
  
Hagrid riu  
  
Isto está na cara garoto. -Sabemos que te expulsaram da escola no terceiro ano porque te acusaram de abrir a câmara secreta - gemeu Hermione.  
  
Hagrid os soltou, com muita força, pois os dois amigos caíram um contra o outro não chão duro.  
  
-Não... que pessoa cruel pode falar está mentira... Mas está claro que não é uma grifinória!  
  
-Também sabemos que é inocente!-gritou Harry - O Herdeiro de Sonserina era Tom Riddle, não você!  
  
-Sabemos que você só cuidava de Aragogue, uma aranha gigante, e que agora está escondida na floresta, e que é sua amiga...  
  
Sabemos que tem um meio irmão Grawp, e que daqui a alguns anos o encontrará... e tentará "socializa-lo". Nós vamos o ajudar, Hagrid. No futuro nós somos seus amigos!Por favor, Hagrid, necessitamos da sua ajuda...  
  
Hagrid estava retrocedendo, olhava-os com terror. Harry e Hermione se levantaram.  
  
-Só necessitamos que nos diga uma coisa, Hagrid... em que ano estamos?  
  
-Os... os monitores estão aí dentro... eles dirão o que quiserem... eu vou embora... vou embora...  
  
Antes que Hermione e Harry pudessem raciocinar, Hagrid havia desaparecido.  
  
-O que fazemos?-perguntou Harry. Hermione voltou a si e colocou a mão maçaneta da porta.  
  
-Temos outra opção?  
  
-Suponho que não..-murmurou Harry.  
  
Hermione abriu a porta, olhou dentro, e muito mal educadamente fechou de novo. Talvez com muita força.  
  
-Corre! Corre!- ela gritou pra Harry, tirando a mão da maçaneta.  
  
Mas antes que alcançassem metade do corredor, a porta se abriu de novo, e os monitores corriam atrás deles, com as varinhas apontadas e gritando.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus!-gritou a menina.Harry sentiu que Hermione caia ao seu lado.Mas não teve tempo de raciocinar, por que no estante seguinte, foi o menino que gritou.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Harry caiu, paralisado. Aterrorizado, sentiu que os monitores os cercavam.Mas lentamente.  
  
-Potter??!-exclamou o menino, surpreendido. A voz foi terrivelmente familiar para Harry.  
  
-No Severus... creio que não. James tem os olhos castanhos, não verdes... quem é a menina? Já havia visto antes?  
  
-Não Evans... Os despertamos e averiguamos quem são?  
  
-O que podemos fazer-suspirou Lily - Enervate!  
  
Hermione voltou a si num sobressalto.  
  
-Merda!-gritou ao ver os monitores.-  
  
Lily ignorou a Hermione e despertou Harry. Severus estendeu a mão a Hermione para que ela pudesse se levantar.  
  
-Estou é vocabulário para uma... monitora!?  
  
-Ele também é...-disse como o rosto torcido.  
  
-Não podem ser verdadeiras - exclamou Severus - nós somos monitores não eles!  
  
-Não sei, mas... parecem ser verdadeiras - disse Lily, tocando com a ponta do dedo a insígnia de Harry.  
  
-Posso saber de onde vocês saíram?-perguntou Severus, olhando Hermione com os braços cruzados.  
  
-Não-respondeu ela tranquilamente - Harry, acredito que falhamos por dois anos...que pena...  
  
-Sim eu também acredito-murmurou o menino, olhando abobado sua mãe.  
  
-Escute, menininha - insistiu Severus- Acredito tenha lhe feito uma pergunta.  
  
-Olha, menininho, você não o mais indicado para me chamar de "menininha".Até por que... eu lhe respondi: Não, não pode saber de onde nós saímos, Snape.  
  
Severus a olhou as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
  
-Você não é desta escola, e Evans não falou meu não nome... como você sabia?  
  
-Este não é seu nome, e sim seu sobrenome... Mas claro, se prefere que te chamemos de Seboso...  
  
Severus se jogou em cima de Harry, disposto a pegá-lo, mas Lily não deixou. Hermione olhou pra Harry enfadada.  
  
-Não é momento para insultos, Harry. Temos uma missão para cumprir.  
  
-Oh, Hermione... pelo menos uma vez posso insultar Snape sem conseqüências terríveis...  
  
-Hermione?-exclamou Severus, com um desagradável tom sarcastico - que espécie de nome é esse?  
  
-Oh? Grego?... creio que existem mais idiomas fora o latim, "Severus"  
  
-Por que os bruxos têm estes costumes de por nomes raros?-sussurrou Lily.  
  
-Para sua informação, sabichona, meus pais são trouxas como os seus - gruniu Hermione, ofendida. Esta foi à vez de Severus conter Lily.  
  
-Não sei o direito que você tem em chamar ela de sabichona..-murmurou Harry - mas se você quer ter acesso ao feitiço, é melhor ficar quieta.  
  
Hermione olhou pra Harry.  
  
-Não penso em perguntar lhe nada agora! Sei que ela descobriu o feitiço por casualidade poucos dias antes de necessitá-lo... Agora mesmo eu só quero encontra McGonagall e voltar pra casa.  
  
-Mas Hermione!...-sussurrou Harry- eu quero ver meu p.. James...  
  
-Sabe muito bem que não pode fazer isto  
  
-Ela não me reconheceu! por que ele faria isto?- murmurou Harry.  
  
-Do que estão falando?-perguntou Severus, aproximando-se.  
  
-Nada importante... só queria fazer uma pergunta...afinal.. em seu quinto ano... Potter cortou lhe as calças?  
  
De novo Severus tinha um olhar assassino, como disposto a lançar-se no pescoço de Harry, e Lily, cada vez era mais difícil conseguir conter ele. Talvez por que ela mesma estava tentando se conter.  
  
-Harry!-exclamou Hermione - está sendo cruel... lembra-se que neste jogo você tem vantagens.  
  
-Ele também jogou com vantagem estes sete anos... deixe eu me vingar... nem que seja só um pouquinho...  
  
-Está bem, mas depois não se queixe se quando voltarmos ele te odiar, mais do que odiava.. e assim "por casualidade" uma das vezes que ele salvou sua vida, seu rancor for maior que sua consciência... você está morto!  
  
Harry olhou Hermione com pânico. Não havia percebido que tudo o que ele fizesse teria neste tempo teria conseqüência no futuro.  
  
-Não tinha pensado nisto- murmurou. Depois se virou para Severus - me perdoe pelo que disse antes, Snape... não queria lhe ofender...bom, queria, mas não tenho direito...-Harry estendeu a mão para Severus, que a pegou com desconfiança e a apertou rapidamente pondo as mãos na cintura. Lily com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas levantadas os olhava surpreendida.  
  
-Tenho que reconhecer que você é muito raro- murmurou Severus- Agora falando sério...de onde vocÊs vêm? por que vocês têm as insígnias de monitores? E o que vocês querem?  
  
Hermione respirou fundo, pondo as mãos na cintura.  
  
-O que eu tinha lhe dito é sério, Severus... algum dia você compreendera, mas não podemos dizer de onde viemos. Meu nome é Hermione Granger e ele é Harry...só Harry. É tudo o que podemos lhe dizer. Temos insígnias por que somos monitores, e quanto ao queremos... queremos falar com McGonagall.  
  
Severus olhou para Hermione firmemente, e Harry não olhou nada daquele olhar, pois não tirava os olhos dela e não tinha mais o inicial desconcerto e a obvia rejeição da existência daquela menina. Começou a prestar atenção nela como fazia ultimamente nas aulas: curiosidade ante ao que evidentemente é um mistério. Há um tempo Harry havia percebido que se tem algo em comum entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios é a curiosidade pouco saudável.  
  
-Pois então vocês têm um problema- disse Lily.  
  
-Qual?-perguntou Harry, cruzando os braços. Tratando de ouvir o que intuía que ocorreria... era simplesmente ridículo!  
  
-McGonnagall e todos os demais professores estão em uma reunião muito importante com o diretor Dumbledore.  
  
-E o que fazemos?-perguntou Hermione- Precisamos falar com ela...  
  
-Terá que esperar que termine a reunião...-disse Severus - e podem aproveitar o tempo para nos explicar de onde vocês saíram...  
  
Hermione olhou a Severus com se suplicasse.  
  
-Sabe que não podemos dizer. talvez a ela sim...- disse, apontando Lily- mas definitivamente a você não.Eu sinto muito, é muito perigoso.  
  
Severus olhou Hermione com os olhos semi-serrados, murmurando algo.  
  
-Cuidado, Hermione - advertiu Harry - Ele esta...  
  
-Eu sei, Harry...Protego!.. Conosco isto não serve pra nada, Severus. Até por que, se não me esqueço.. não é possível ser Mestre de Oclumancia com 17 anos.  
  
-Não, mas é o primeiro de nossa classe...-disse Lily, divertida. Severus franziu o rosto, e Harry não pode deixar sentir um calafrio ao ver como a anterior curiosidade se transformava em uma temida admiração. Este homem que sempre havia sido um mistério para Harry, começava a ser um livro aberto. ou melhor, uma revista de Quadribol aberta... ou ainda, o Quibbler de ponta cabeça invertido de Luna...  
  
-Como pode saber disto? É um segredo...  
  
-Sabemos muitas coisas sobre você, Severus Snape. Algumas coisas que você nem imaginaria...- Hermione se inclinou sobre Severus, sussurrando o último em seu ouvido, com os olhos muitos abertos, com um olhar hipnótico que ele sabia que ela tinha aprendido com a Luna. Deu-lhe muito trabalho para não gritar... por acaso Hermione não se dava conta do efeito que estava tendo sobre Snape?  
  
Snape sacudiu a cabeça, como se.. como se efetivamente estivesse sendo hipnotizado...  
  
- Escute Granger...como é possível ser imune a minha Legimens?  
  
-Bom... Harry, eu e um grupo de amigos estamos sendo treinados pelo melhor Mestre de Oclumancia que existe... para fechar nossas mentes. Nós necessitamos também, estudamos para ser aurores. E eu... bem, sou a primeira da minha classe  
  
Severus e Lily a olharam juntos.  
  
-Estão em uma escola anexa a Hogwarts, ou algo assim?  
  
-Hum.. algo parecido. Por favor.. não faça mais perguntas, não podemos responder- suplicou Harry.  
  
-Está bem.-concedeu Lily- acompanhem me até a sala dos monitores... podem descansar um pouco antes dos professores terminarem a reunião.  
  
Os quatro monitores caminharam até a sala, que não havia mudado nada em 20 anos de diferença. Harry e Hermione se acomodaram em um canto, dispostos a descansar por um tempo, enquanto Severus e Lily retomavam as tarefas que estavam fazendo antes de serem interrompidos.  
  
*****  
  
Harry levara um bom tempo dormindo, e Hermione estava a ponto de seguir seu exemplo, quando notou quem alguém se sentava ao seu lado do sofá. Virou o rosto e se viu refletida em um intenso e negro par de olhos de seu professor de Poções... muitíssimo mais jovem bonito, sorrindo levemente, mas custou bastante não se por a gritar.  
  
-Tem alguma coisa Granger? Está soando...- murmurou, muito baixo.Hermione sentiu seu hálito em seu rosto.Cheirava a Menta.  
  
-Não...Não..Quer...Quer alguma coisa, Severus?  
  
-Então... na verdade quero sim...-disse passando um dedo nos cabelos castanhos de Hermione.  
  
-E..e.. o que quer?  
  
-Queria perguntar lhe o que foi que viu...antes, quando entrou em minha mente.  
  
-Tranqüila, nada que não havia vist...quero dizer, nada que realmente me surpreenda. Um menino... os pais discutindo...nada que lhe avergonhace...  
  
Severus tinha ficado numa cor bem interessante... e para Hermione era obvio que este menino não gostava nada que o analisassem sua mente, de modo que buscava uma via escapatória...  
  
-O que você viu?  
  
-Vi... seu primeiro dia de aula acredito... um tipo meio desagradável, ralhando, por ser um sabe tudo... Não lhe vi muito bem por que estava na sombra, mas tem graça...Recordou-me o chefe da minha casa.  
  
-Ah sim?-perguntou Hermione, surpreendida - E quem é?  
  
-O professor Moody - murmurou Severus- dá medo... mas é realmente...  
  
-Poderoso.  
  
-Sim. Você o conhece?  
  
-Por azar ou sorte, sim.  
  
-Bom, pois ele também me colocou o apelido de sabe tudo no primeiro dia de aula.Eu nunca faria algo assim... julgar alguém assim quero dizer... se eu fosse professor...  
  
Hermione não pode evitar uma gargalhada sarcástica, e Severus a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
  
-Não..Não vem ao caso, Severus.Estou segura de que você seria um grande professor...  
  
-talvez... eu gosto de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas, mas não acredito que Moody está disposto a deixar a vaga. E de todo modo eu quero ser auror... como o Moody. Quero demonstrar utilidade em tempos de guerra, os Sonserinos podemos ser valiosos, que nem todos temos que ser comensais da morte.  
  
Esta foi à vez de Hermione ficar pálida. Não só porque era exatamente o que ele tinha sido...seu protegido avia convencido que estava do lado dos bons... se for que algo assim podia existir... E então Draco tão pouco havia servido pra algo. Inconsciente levou a mão a seu antebraço esquerdo.  
  
-Está bem?-perguntou Severus, estranhando.  
  
-Sim .. estou.. cansada...  
  
-Então descanse... descanse...  
  
Sem aviso, ele se inclinou sobre seu rosto seus lábios suavemente. Hermione, que não podia acreditar no que estava ocorrendo, fechou os olhos, e fingiu que dormia. Instantes depois notou que Severus se separava de seu rosto, para envolve-la em um abraço. E entre os braços do que algum dia seria seu odiado, temido e admirado professor de Poções, a menina dormiu.  
  
*****  
  
Quando acordou, Hermione se encontrou na mesma posição envolta pelos braços de... Harry. A menina suspirou. Só havia sido um sonho, não?  
  
Ao seu lado, Harry esfregou os olhos, e se levantou.  
  
-Não esfregue seus olhos assim, HArry- lhe repreendeu Lily, em um tom maternal que a Hermione primeiro se enterneceu, mas logo se assustou- Vai se machucar.  
  
-Sim, mãe - gruniu Harry, com seu rosto torcido.Lily riu, achando que o comentário era brincadeira. Mas Hermione se estremeceu de novo...o que estava acontecendo com aqueles dois?  
  
-Sim, filhinho, filhinha... creio que a sua avó já terminou a reunião, assim podemos ir ao seu encontro.  
  
Harry olhou ao redor, ignorando a cara furiosa de Hermione, não gostava nada lugar em que estava chegando a situação.  
  
-Onde está Snape?-perguntou Harry.  
  
- Acordou há uns minutos. tinha um aspecto horrível e lhe obriguei a ir pra cama. Ele leva muitos dias estudando sem parar. Pediu-me pra avisar quando acordassem, mas creio que será melhor não fazer isto. Ele precisa descansar. Vamos ver McGonagall?  
  
-Um momento.. quando Severus dormiu?-perguntou Hermione, sentindo sua garganta ficar seca.  
  
-Depois de falar com você- respondeu a menina pelirroja, abrindo a porta,- Suponho que este sofá realmente seja cômodo, porque os três dormiram como pedras...  
  
A menina já estava no corredor, e Harry a seguiu. Sacudindo se surpresa, Hermione se apresou a imitar seu amigo.  
  
Não havia sido um sonho.  
  
E agora a grande pergunta.  
  
estou realmente a desagradava?  
  
*****  
  
-Não!!- exclamou Mcgonagall- Não é possível! Existe uma cópia do Potter no mundo!! Que Merlin nos proteja a todos...- está foi o estranho cumprimento da professora ao ver Harry entrar com as meninas ao seu lado. Estava de bom humor... isto era um bom sintoma.  
  
-Ah... essa teoria não tinha me ocorrido, Professora...-comentou Lily alegremente.- muito melhor que as demais.  
  
-Srta Evans... quem são estes? Mais alunos para Grifinória? Parece que tenho pouco trabalho com 70?  
  
-71, professora.. nós temos aquela menina rara que vem de uma família Sonserina, este ano, Nymp...não sei o que Tonks lembra?  
  
-Sim... seu pai é trouxa - sussurou McGonagall.- caso raro na família de Sirius Black.  
  
Lily riu  
  
- Isto porque Sirius em si mesmo é um freak um monstro da natureza...  
  
Harry deu um sorriso triste... sentia saudades de seu padrinho...Os olhos Severus de McGonagall caíram de novo sobre os meninos desconhecidos.  
  
-E eles? Quem são?  
  
-Não tenho a mínima idéia- disse Lily, sem deixar Hermione falar- apareceram na sala dos monitores, falando que queriam falar com você, professora... falaram algo sobre uma escola anexa, mas Hogwarts não tem...  
  
-Escolas anexas, isto eu sei, querida, Todos lemos Hogwarts Uma História... espero- disse olhando para Harry e Hermione por cima das suas coisas. A menina assentiu fervorosamente, Harry não pode evitar ficar corar.-Por favor, continue...  
  
-Bom.. Severus tentou fazer... a senhora sabe... Oclumancia, na menina, mas pelo que parece eles também estão estudando e são imunes.  
  
-E onde está o senhor Snape?  
  
-Em seu quarto. Estava esgotado;  
  
Eu estranho muito que ele te deixou sozinha com um assunto tão raro.  
  
-Ele não sabe que estou aqui- declarou a menina tranqüilamente, dando de ombros.McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
-Este menino esta te transformando em uma Sonserina.  
  
Lily sorriu cinicamente, e Harry não pode evitar um sorriso.  
  
-Bom...então, meninos. De qualquer modo, a julgar pelas suas vestes, os dois são Grifinórios, assim o que Severus poderia estar fazendo aqui. Podem se explicar  
  
Hermione respirou fundo, olhou por cima do ombro de Lyli, começou a contar tudo, ajudada em alguns detalhes por Harry. Desde o momento em que foi seqüestrada pelos comensais até que Hagrid os deixou na porta dos monitores. Quando terminou, a professora estava boquiaberta. Harry olhou Lily. A menina estava incrivelmente pálida.  
  
-Então.. vocês vieram do futuro - sussurrou McGonagall- e você é... um possível filho do Potter- Harry assentiu, tentando ignorar o mal que soava isto.  
  
-Sim.. sim eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa... por que não existo no futuro? Quero dizer.. se eu pude salvar meu filho... supõem se que poderia me defender, não?  
  
Harry e Hermione a olharam com pena.  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Tem que entender, Lily, que ha algumas coisas que não podemos lhe contar... o problema é que não podemos te contar, e ponto - explicou Harry- É a única explicação que podemos lhe dar...  
  
-você não deveria nem saber que teria um filho com James, muito menos que você salvará este filho. Se deixamos que você escutá-se tudo isto é porque existe uma possibilidade de você nos ajudar. Até porque sempre ouve rumores que você tem premonições... ou ao menos que sabia o que aconteceria com seu filho...eu nunca acreditei nisto - adicionou Hermione, ao ver as expressões de Lily e McGonagall.- E agora mesmo acredito que os rumores nasceram por que você tinha uma idéia do que aconteceria a Harry. Mas isto não teria nada a ver com seu "olho interior"  
  
-Impossível.-riu Lily- Esta velha louca da Marty me expulsou da classe na segunda semana... disse que eu não tenho a paciência necessária pra ser uma boa adivinhadora... e eu por sua vez estava de acordo com ela.  
  
-De qualquer modo, não podemos especificar nada mais, Lily, você mudaria o futuro. Por isto Severus não deveria...ter nos visto... só Deus sabe o que podemos ter feito...estou aterrorizada só de pensar em voltar e encontrar alguma surpresa desagradável... mas temos que voltar antes que tudo seja pior ainda.  
  
-Tenho uma ligeira idéia do que aconteceu, meninos para chegar aqui... precisaram de um giratempo, verdade?  
  
-A sim é-explicou Hermione- mas ele quebrou não poderia conseguir outro? Lily poderia fazer a poção...terminamos rápido com um pouco de ajuda.  
  
-Está bem- aceitou Lily- mas será melhor que James e seus amigos nos ajudem...quero dizer, se Harry é capaz de evitar a palavra pai em sua presença, melhor do que ele conseguiu com a palavra mãe. Os quatros são muito bons em poções, muito melhor do que eu.  
  
-Não teremos por que usar o Pedro mas...Hermione! será um prazer trabalhar com Remus...Sirius...James!Quando tinham 17 anos... você imagina?  
  
-Estou de acordo quanto à ajuda do senhor Pettigrew...é um bom menino, mas demasiado desajeitado.Mantenham o afastado tanto quanto puderem. Mas incluir os outros meninos é uma ótima idéia,Evans, e não é necessário que lhes contem toda a história... podemos mudar um pouco o aspecto do senhor P...Harry, para que P...James não suspeite de nada.  
  
Sem mais demora, McGonagall agitou sua varinha, e Harry notou que seus óculos embaçaram, e sem eles ele enxergava perfeitamente bem, seu cabelo crescia até chegar aos ombros, e como, para sua surpresa, eles ficaram louros dourados.  
  
-Uigh- murmurou Harry.  
  
-Parece Lockhart!- exclamou Hermione, dividida entre surpresa e riso.  
  
-Bom... Lily acompanhe os até a cozinha para que comam algo e peça a alguns de elfos que preparem dois quartos individuais. Amanha se apresentarão a James como... Lucas e Lucy?  
  
Harry e Hermione se olharam estranhando...  
  
-Lucas e Lucy, então... recém chegados do futuro e que podem contar nada deste futuro... Eu me encarregarei de buscar o giratempo. Quando a poção estiver pronta, quero todos aqui, em meu escritório...assim que voltar ao seu tempo, deverá se apresentar no meu escritório para receber os castigos por desobedecerem tão artisticamente as minhas ordens... eu deveria tomar estas insígnias de monitores depois deste ato!  
  
Harry e Hermione abaixaram a cabeça, e deixaram o escritório da professora atrás de Lily, que os guiou até a conhecida cozinha.Pobrezinha, não sabia que estava preste a receber um curso intensivo de violação de direitos por parte da presidente do F.A.L.E.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Quando o Presente Conhece o Passado 2ª P...

NT/ A idéia da autora era de ser um só capitulo, mas a história ficou muito extensa então tivemos que dividi-la. Aí vai a 2ª parte...  
  
Quando o Presente Conhece o Passado (2ª parte)  
  
Um estranho grupo de Grifinórios, composto por cinco meninos e duas meninas atravessaram a biblioteca para a sessão de Poções, o único lugar da imensa sala onde se permitia um determinado nível de ruído: dos borbulhantes caldeirões fervendo para preparar as poções que os livros ensinavam.  
  
A menina alta, magra e de cabelo ruivo escuro levava em seus braços um caldeirão. Ao seu lado caminhava uma menina, mais baixa e corpulenta com uma impressionante quantidade de cabelo castanho ondulado. Ela levava uma pesada mala com ingredientes de Poções. Cada um dos cinco meninos levava ao menos dois grossos livros, além de brincar parar entre eles, e silenciosamente que suas gargalhadas lhes permitiam.  
  
Um dos meninos, de cabelo grande e loiro dourado se separou do resto e se juntou a as meninas.  
  
-Está vendo, Her... Lucy? Isto é genial! Remus tinha razão. Meu pa... James mudou muito em seu sétimo ano... agora suas brincadeiras são engraçadas... e agora não está mais humilhando a ninguém!...  
  
-Já era a hora - grunhiu Hermione entre dentes.  
  
-Estou falando sério... é divertidíssimo! Está vendo como insiste em bagunçar o cabelo?  
  
-Eu prestei atenção -murmurou a menina-é ainda pior que você com a cicatriz... É sério, Harry - adicionou, aumentando a voz ligeiramente - não se parece um pouco com você?  
  
-É que ele é é! Isto é o divertido...  
  
Hermione colocou os olhos em branco e lhe olhou fixamente. Em fim, que menos se podia esperar de alguém que havia sido o melhor amigo de Ron-Eu- Vou-Ser-Monitor-Como-Gui-Weasley durante sete anos. Logo o pensou melhor.  
  
-Sabe que eu te falo, Harry? Aproveite... já que estamos aqui... como seu pai era... e se despeça de Sirius.  
  
O sorriso de Harry morreu por um instante. E a olhou friamente.  
  
Hermione se estremeceu. Havia passado dois anos ajudando que Harry superasse a morte de seu padrinho, mas o menino insistia e insistia em que ele estava vivo... E ela sofria ao ver lhe ferido, como sofriam todos os também.  
  
-Harry... por favor,... não me olhe assim. Só acho... que ele não pode voltar.  
  
Não obstante o olhar de Harry não se abrandou e nem se irradiou, lentamente ele se juntou aos meninos.  
  
-Se é o que você pensa, Lucy... mas ele está vivo. Eu sei.  
  
Hermione balançou a cabeça. Nunca havia visto Harry tão convencido de nada. Será que ela estava enganada depois de tudo?  
  
Mas Harry sabia a verdade. Enquanto a lágrima caía pela sua bochecha, sentia o braço de Sirius Black ao redor de seus ombros, teve que admitir a si mesmo que Hermione não havia estado enganada nem uma só vez nos sete anos que a conhecia. Nem uma.  
  
Lily, que não havia ouvido a sussurrada conversa de seus novos e estranhos amigos, deixou o caldeirão em uma de as muitas mesas vazias, e Hermione colocou a mala a seu lado.  
  
Depois disto ela foram até as estantes procurar mais livros.  
  
***  
  
-Oi.  
  
-O que quer, Potter?- grunhiu Hermione. Ela não via nem um pouco de graça nas brincadeiras do pai de seu amigo. Tinha caído na sua concepção desde que havia ouvido a confissão de Harry sobre o que havia acontecido no escritório de Snape. E agora não podia perdoá-lo. Sirius era outra história. Ele era o típico brincalhão... completamente diferente ao adulto que eles haviam conhecido, foi muito aliviador descobrir a coisa agradável que tinha sido o adulto amargo em sua infância. Remus era muito mais calado e tímido, observava tudo com cuidado e em especial Harry e Hermione. Em outras circunstancias, isto teria fascinado a Hermione, mas neste momento só a inquietava. E Pedro... bom, como uma vez Sirius havia dito, passava mais tempo atrás dos mais fortes, e a Hermione lhe agradou descobrir que o incluíam nas suas aventuras mais para não aborrece-lo do que pelo bem de tê- lo. Sim Pedro deveria ter sido Sonserino, teria sido um Seboso II.  
  
Hermione balançou a cabeça. Havia se distraído e James falava (provavelmente de si mesmo) e não tinha nem idéia do que ele estava falando. Por que ele estava tão perto dela. O que demônios se passava na cabeça dos meninos desta época? Todos se aproximavam mais do estritamente necessário...  
  
-Mas vamos deixar de falar de mim... deduzo pela sua... cara que o quadribol não é um de seus esportes favoritos. Mas... ¿Existe algum menino do futuro que se possa se chamar de "namorado de Lucy"? Eu não gostaria que algum menino novo e forte de 17 anos venha me bater quando eu for um velhinho  
  
Sem querer tentar entender este último comentário, Hermione olhou a James friamente.  
  
-Não... mas pelo que entendi você tem uma namorada muito presente, e que te custou muito consegui-la. E que você não se arriscaria a perde-la.  
  
-Lily não é ciumenta - grunhiu James, e Hermione percebeu que o menino estava enfadado com isto. Então entendeu na hora... James flertava com outras meninas para enciumar Lily, mas ela não reagia porque sabia que ele nunca lhe traia... e o que era divertido, pois todo mundo chamava ao menino de "Pontas". Sem poder evitar a menina sorriu, e James, tomando isto como um bom sinal, ocupou alguns centímetros vitais do espaço de Hermione.  
  
-Então... você também gostou?-perguntou o menino com expressão triunfal. Hermione decidiu que não seria combustível do ego do pai de um amigo... era repugnante!  
  
-Sabe, Potter? Este é o teu defeito... é um metido. Não suporto os metidos.- declarou, agudamente.  
  
Hermione se pois em pé, e deu de cara com Sirius. Que, a pesar de ter mesma idade lhe dobrava a estatura.  
  
-Está vendo isto, Almofadinhas?-grunhiu James, levantando e atrapalhando Hermione.- Uma fera...  
  
-Sim... está se metendo com um profissional, menina.-riu Sirius.  
  
-Ah sim?-perguntou Hermione desafiante, e segurando sua varinha com força.- e que classe de profissional você é?  
  
-Bom... um não muito grande - suspirou Remus, se aproximando deles e separando Hermione com braço dos outros dois.- Está desafiando nosso galã... até agora Lily era a única menina que havia resistido... de modo que agora ele lhe atormentará durante sete anos até que por fim se de por vencida, mais por aborrecimento que por outra coisa e aceites sair com ele... isto se não conseguir voltar antes a sua época.  
  
-Explicado assim é um pouco triste, Aluado.-murmurou James, olhando seu amigo com expressão de cachorrinho abandonado.  
  
-Patético, mas bem - riu Sirius...  
  
- Então se supõe que é romântico - exclamou Pedro, unindo-se ao grupo.- outros também a quiseram! Lily é a menina mais bonita de a escola. E James é o único que suportou desde que era pequena! Concorda de que todos nos estranhamos de que um menino tão popular se caísse de desta maneira por uma menina assim?  
  
-Sim.- sorriu Remus - E se lembram da bofetada que ela lhe deu no primeiro dia aqui na escola?  
  
-A primeira de muuuuuitas...-riu Sirius.  
  
-Eles não entendiam meu ponto de vista...-declarou James, sonhadoramente, passando um braço por a cintura de Lily, que se havia se juntado, seguida de Harry.  
  
-Não... mas entendemos que seu ego vai a passar muito longe quando ELA aceitar casar se contigo...-riu Remus.  
  
Todos se racharam de rir, sem dar conta de que o volume de ruído havia superado com os máximos de a biblioteca.  
  
A bibliotecária se juntou a eles dissimuladamente, e lhes jogou um olhar que os levaria ao inferno. Todos voltaram a suas tarefas. Agora que Harry e Lily haviam voltado podiam continuar com a poção. Haviam traído um dos ingredientes que necessitavam: raízes de margarida azul.  
  
-Por pouco Severo não nos vê - sussurrou Lily- Ainda está furioso pela espera de ontem... por isto demoramos tanto.  
  
James se levantou e abraçou a sua namorada com os braços protetoramente, dando lhe um beijo na bochecha. Por um segundo Hermione brilhando que aquele era um ser repugnante e pode ver de onde havia saído a ternura de Harry.  
  
-Fica tranqüila... Eu te protejo deste Seboso...  
  
Lily pousou os olhos em branco ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione.  
  
-Deixa Severo quieto, James. Com quem eu me que irritaria por causa do cabelo.  
  
-Seria uma lástima...-sussurrou James, metendo o nariz entre o vistoso cabelo ruivo para plantar um beijo em na nuca de sua menina.  
  
-Ele se encanta pelas bravas...-suspirou Sirius, olhando a Hermione avidamente - eu prefiro meigas... e eu me contento com uma.  
  
Harry, recordando o clube de fãs de seu padrinho não pode evitar cair na risada.  
  
-Eu também!-protestou James - E agora tenho a minha! Com um pouquinho selvagem pela vida inteira... antes era uma brincadeira... com a qual eu consegui a Lily...! Como poderia o mudar por uma menina de quem eu não sei mais do que seu nome?  
  
-Nem isto...-sussurrou Hermione.  
  
-Agora não sei se isto é meigo ou patético - murmurou Pedro.  
  
-Tierno...-sussurrou Remus.  
  
-Patético!-exclamou Sirius - Eu me referia a uma de cada vez... eu sou fiel... não muito duradouro, mais muito fiel... jamais cortejaria outra estando com uma que gosta de mim...  
  
Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas... ele tinha algo do Sirius que ela havia conhecido escondido atrás do brincalhão. A verdade é que exatamente esta frase foi à última que havia ouvido do padrinho de Harry, naquele Natal do quinto ano... parecia que estava há anos luz de distancia... Hermione pode ver que uma vez os olhos de Harry pareciam úmidos...  
  
-E você, Lucas?-perguntou Pedro...-o que é?... leal ou namoradeiro?  
  
Harry piscou algumas vezes.  
  
-Não sei... pra mim essas duas coisas me parecem muito extremas... não entendo por que não pode estar apaixonado de uma só menina, toda sua vida, sem necessidade de namorar outras.  
  
Remus assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça. Olhando algum ponto distante no outro extremo de a biblioteca. Seguindo a trajetória de seu olhar, Hermione pode ver uma menina de uns onze anos... de um chamativo cabelo rosa. Ela ria aos sussurros rodeada de outras meninas de sua idade, ao mesmo tempo que sacudia a cabeça, que no instante se tornava verde. Hermione suspirou. Remus sempre havia sido seu favorito. E o momento em que ele e Tonks se comprometeram, dois foram os mais felizes da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
-E a verdade...-prosseguiu Harry - Não esperava que fosse assim... tudo isto é tão... brega...  
  
-Brega?-repetiu James, aparentando confuso.  
  
-É Uma expressão trouxa- explicou Hermione- e evidentemente não se utilizaram nos anos setenta...  
  
-Olha!-exclamou James de repente - no futuro você nos conhece?- perguntou, ansioso e soltando Lily, e com os olhos brilhando de emoção.  
  
-Eh... sim...-duvidou Harry - mas não muito...  
  
-Que coisa! Vamos a ser famosos, meninos...-disse Sirius, batendo na mão de Pedro  
  
-De mais -murmurou Hermione.-Um perseguido pela justiça até mesmo no dia em que morreu... outro transformará pouco mais do que uma legenda confusa para aquele que mais lhe quis... outro passara quase toda sua vida se escondendo até morrer como um traidor... e o outro sofrerá e sofrerá e sofrerá durante a metade de sua vida por algo que nem sequer tem a ver com ele.  
  
Os quatro amigos olharam para Hermione com os olhos arregalados, e logo olhando se entre si com desconfiança.  
  
-Creio que isto não é bom - murmurou Pedro.  
  
-Acalmem-se - disse Hermione com um sorriso hipócrita - tirando uma exceção com final feliz... nenhum recebera mais do que merece...  
  
-Creio que não devesse dizer lhes isto, Lucy- disse Harry secamente- Ao menos dessa forma.  
  
-Com esta pouca informação não podem fazer nada, Lucas... Nem sequer tem maneira de saber quem é quem...  
  
Harry balançou a cabeça. Hermione se, pois em pé e se dirigiu a uma das estantes de a sessão de transfiguração, para buscar um livro com o que pudesse transformar sua colher de ferro em uma de alumínio, para poder mexer sua poção sem perigo de converte-la em veneno.  
  
Os demais a olharam afastar se, para continuar separando, classificando, cortando e triturando as raízes de margarida azul.  
  
***  
  
-Granger!  
  
Hermione se assustou ao ouvir seu sobrenome e reconhecer a voz que o havia pronunciado. Virou-se lentamente.  
  
-O que aconteceu, Severo?  
  
-Estou procurando vocês por todo esse maldito dia! Por que não me avisou que ia falar com McGonagall?  
  
-Porque não era necessário...-respondeu a menina, suavemente. Evitando a enlouquecedor olhar de Severo.  
  
-Não sou necessário...-sussurrou Severo, tristemente. Hermione não pode evitar levantar o olhar... E se estremeceu. Nunca havia pensado que seu professor pudesse olhar assim...Decidida a não ceder nem um centímetro, se virou.  
  
E continuou procurando os livros, sentiu que os braços de Severo a cercavam.  
  
-Acredito que não o tenha me levado a serio?-murmurou na sua nuca, colocando o cabelo para o lado - que estava dormido e não sabia o que fazia? Eu sempre sé o que faço... O que digo...  
  
-Severo... Por favor...- Hermione havia fechado os olhos. Ela a estava hipnotizando com essa voz. Essa voz que sempre a havia feito estremecer-se na sala.- Não sabe quem sou... de onde venho... me odiaria - murmurou a menina.  
  
-Então talvez você deva me dizer... deve saber que nós os Sonserinos odiamos mostrar nossos sentimentos... então assim... eu acredito que estou...  
  
Severo se interrompeo a sí mesmo. E obrigou que Hermione se virasse, para beijá-la. Ele já estava quase a beijando quando ela murmurou:  
  
-Não... jamais poderia odiar te, é estúpido, repentino e ilógico... mas te quero de mais. Não sei como, nem porque... mas você me enfeitiçou.  
  
***  
  
-Hei! James! Olhe! O pequeno Seboso encontrou uma namorada!  
  
James esticou a cabeça para ver o que Sirius via.  
  
-Olhe! É verdade! É uma pena que ela venha do futuro, não? hahaha!  
  
Ao ouvir isto, Lily e Harry se entreolharam e depois se levantaram para ver melhor a sessão de transformações. Efetivamente, Severo abraçava Hermione, e para desgosto de Harry... parecia que ele a estava beijando.  
  
-Você gosta muito dela, verdade Harry?-perguntou Lily com seu melhor tom maternal.  
  
Harry levantou o olhar para os olhos verdes de sua mãe, e logo olhou de novo e estranho par.  
  
-Não... é que... Hermione não deve esquecer-se de onde vem... quem ela é... quem é ele em nosso presente. E sobre tudo... Eu não gosto dos Soncerinos. E menos ainda este Soncerino em particular.  
  
Lily colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry.  
  
-Não deve permitir que Hermione mude seu futuro, Harry.  
  
-Eu sei. Esta é a única que eu sou obrigado a não intervir... a não impedir "isto". Se tem que acontecer, Lily... simplesmente não posso aceitar.  
  
-O que quer dizer?-perguntou a menina, estranhando.  
  
-Sempre notei Snape olhava pra Hermione de um modo diferente... pra mim era sempre com ódio, mas pra Hermione... com ela está sempre vidrado. O dia em que a trouxe de volta... quando a resgatou dos Comensais da Morte...vi que ele a beijava. Melhor dizendo: deixei de olhar quando compreendi que ele ia a beijar. Me dei conta de que ele está apaixonado de ela. Naquele momento não tinha sentido... depois, quando a ouvi falar de sua viajem ao passado. Soube que tinha que impedir, que tinha que vir com ela e evitar. Foi uma das maneiras de eu me explicar que eu também tinha que vir, e acabamos nesta época. Mais perto ainda de Snape.  
  
Lily o olhou assombrada. Que ia dizer que um menino tão sensível pudesse guardar tantas coisas na sua cabeça. E secretamente, se sentiu orgulhosa.  
  
-Então deve dizer lhe!- gemeu Lily - certamente ela não sabe e se sente culpada por estar mudando o futuro... deve contar lhe!  
  
-Não posso!-murmurou Harry - Uma coisa é saber que um homem que odeia está apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga. Outra muito diferente é ajudar a sua melhor amiga se apaixone por ele.  
  
Lily abraçou Harry. O entendia. O entendia muito bem.  
  
***  
  
Na sessão de transformações, Hermione havia conseguido que Severo se afastasse dela o suficiente para ser capaz de respirar. Virou-se e viu o livro que procurava. O examinou rapidamente e se encaminhou até a sessão de Poções. Severo a seguiu com o rosto franzido.  
  
Harry e Lily haviam sentado e continuavam com a poção, apenas levantaram a cabeça ao ver chegar os outros dois.  
  
-O que estão fazendo aqui Potter e seus Marotos? - grunhiu Severo.  
  
-Ajudar nos a preparar uma poção - respondeu Hermione suavemente.  
  
-Para que?-perguntou Severo, intrigado.  
  
-Isto não te interessa, Seboso.-disse James.- cai fora.  
  
-Eu não vou embora enquanto Hermione estiver aqui - gruniu o menino.  
  
-Quem?-perguntou Remus, estranhando.  
  
-É... meu segundo nome - explicou Hermione rapidamente. Mas Severo havia reparado em algo mais.  
  
-Quem é o loirinho?-perguntou, curioso.  
  
Lily olhou a Harry, e logo a Hermione, nervosa.  
  
-Eh... Um amigo meu.-explicou, rapidamente, e rezando para que Harry não dissesse nada, ou Severo o reconheceria. mesmo assim, o Soncerino desconfiava.  
  
-E onde esta...? Merda... não me disse seu sobrenome... seu nome era Harry o Barry?  
  
-Harry!- exclamou Harry, ofendido. Severo lhe olhou levantando as sobrancelhas.  
  
-Detenção com McGonagall.-improvisou Hermione. Os quatros Marotos davam a olhares de um modo estranho.  
  
-Lucy- disse Lily suavemente- podes ir a dar uma volta com Severo se quiser. Nós nos encarregaremos da poção.  
  
-¿Lucy?-sussurrou Severo, levantando uma sobrancelha.  
  
-Mas...-protestó Hermione.  
  
-Vá com ele - grunhiu Harry. Se deu conta de que era necessário tirar o menino da biblioteca.- Mas tenha cuidado com que faz...  
  
-Mas eu não...  
  
-Barry...-murmurou James - é um bonito nome para um bebê... imagina? Barry Potter...  
  
-Harry é muito mais bonito!- protestou Harry rapidamente.  
  
Hermione não teve mais tempo para protestar, pois Severo a havia pegado pelo braço e a arrastava para a saída.  
  
-Mas se eu...-repetiu a menina mais uma vez, sem por nenhum outro tipo de resistência.  
  
Uma vez fora de a biblioteca, Severo a abraçou com força e a pressionou contra a parede, beijando-a até que os dois ficassem ser ar.  
  
-Mas...-murmurou a menina uma mais vez, com os olhos cerrados e em meio de um gemido.  
  
-Tem se repetido muito ultimamente sabia? - riu o menino, roçando com seus lábios aos de Hermione.- Vem... vamos lá fora...  
  
De novo a pegou pelo o braço e a levou aos terrenos do castelo. E sentaram perto do lago.  
  
-Poderia estar fazendo isto eternamente...-murmurou Severo, roçando suavemente em uma das coradas bochechas de Hermione, olhando-a com ternura e admiração que ela jamais acreditou que alguém pudesse oferecer lhe. Hermione se estremeceu.- fique comigo, Hermione... fique aqui...  
  
-Que?-perguntou a menina, tonta. Severo a abraçou fortemente, colocando rosto em seu cabelo.  
  
-Se que vem de outro tempo... não volte com eles... não te necessitam tanto quanto...  
  
Hermione obrigou que Severo se separasse dela. Havia chegado a conclusão de que era melhor conta lhe a verdade. Depois de tudo... o que de ruim que podia acontecer no futuro? Ele estava apaixonado por ela...  
  
-Não sei como sabe disto, Severo, mas tem razão... eu venho do futuro. Um futuro no que você me odeia...  
  
-Nos conheceremos? Então existe esperança.-murmurou Severo. E a Hermione apagou o brilho de seu olhar. Apagou porque supôs que era sincero...  
  
-Não! Você... você me odeia neste futuro, Severo... não sei porque, mas sempre, mas odeia... Isto não deveria ter acontecido... eu não deveria ter lhe permitido... você tem que me odiar sempre, não estar apaixonado por mim!-gemeu a menina. Severo a olhou fixamente.  
  
-Não tinha parado pra pensar que pode que ser esta a razão por que parece que te odeio?... o fato de ter me abandonado agora?  
  
Hermione lhe olhou uns instantes com a boca aberta, compreendendo.  
  
-Então tal vez... não estamos mudando o futuro, só assegurando de que se cumpra...-sussurrou.  
  
-Não. Podemos muda-lo... não volte! Eu necessito de você... aqui... agora... não sei como demônios aconteceu... te conheço apenas há algumas horas! Mas tenho a estranha sensação de que te conhecia de antes... de muito antes... Sem você não seguiria...  
  
-Mas você seguiu!-exclamou a menina, devolvendo o abraço pela primeira vez.- Sim isto tinha que ter acontecido... eu fui, e você seguiu adiante... fará grandes coisas, Severo, e outras não tão grandes... e no final do caminho... quando eu voltar ao meu tempo, me reunirei com você. Eu prometo.- sussurrou, roçando suavemente seus lábios. Tudo era tão repentino... se sentia como uma menina caprichosa e impulsiva... a sensação era tão delirante que não o podia evitar. Não o queria evitar.  
  
-Está bem... está bem... mas me promete algo... Me promete você só vai me procurar se não me odiar. Não suportaria ter que conquistar te de novo... e talvez então eu não tenha o encanto e a juventude... estou certo... que idade...?  
  
-Shhhh.... não me faça perguntas que não devo responder. Eu te garanto que jamais poderia odiar você. Eu já sei o que me espera, lembra? E não tenho medo... não quero que você o tenha...  
  
Severo sorriu, e de novo aquele sorriso fez com que estremecesse a menina..  
  
-Hermione... "Mensageira dos deuses aos homens"... não se qual era q mensagem, mas diz lhe aos deuses que de minha parte agradeço pela mensageira... Espero não ter que esperar lhe muito... não ponhas essa cara, não é por a diferencia de idade... é só que odeio esperar...  
  
Hermione abraçou Severo com força. Logo se separou dele, e ele pegou suas mãos suavemente, beijando as pontas de seus dedos um a um.  
  
Enquanto ela ria, ele pegou a outra mão, à esquerda. E a manga das vestes escorregou um pouco. Hermione, rapidamente, apartou a mão, mas antes de fazer, Severo conseguiu a ver algo. Algo que não quis entender.  
  
-O que é isto?-grunhiu o menino com os dentes apertados. Apertou o pulso da menina com a sua firme mão, e deixou seu antebraço descoberto. Hermione não lhe impediu. Estava paralisada de terror. Este não era o Snape sinistro que ela havia odiado. Era o Severo, o menino da luz o que se havia apaixonado. O que pensaria dela ao ver a Marca Negra tatuada em seu braço?  
  
-Você...-gemeu - você é...  
  
-Não é o que está pensando...-tentou se explicar à menina.  
  
-É uma Comensal da Morte!-exclamou o menino pondo se de pé, com expressão dolorida.-está me enganando... do futuro! Sim... isto... é uma espiã, verdade?...-os olhos de Severo pareciam um balde de lágrimas, ele se afastava lentamente, se afastando dela em direção ao castelo - Tenho que falar para Dumbledore... ele tem que saber...  
  
E sem esperar mais nada se começou a correr pra escola.  
  
Hermione ficou ali, sentada no jardim, olhando atônita para o menino. Malditos Soncerinos e sua natural desconfiança... porque não a havia deixado explicar?  
  
Cansada, ela se levantou, e se dirigiu para a biblioteca.  
  
***  
  
Severo correu por todo o castelo até chegar a gárgula de pedra. Estava a ponto de dizer a senha, quando lhe ocorreu algo.  
  
E se tivesse outra explicação? Hermione era muito doce... muito inocente para ser uma de eles... para se unir voluntariamente.  
  
Tinha que ter uma explicação... e ela tinha tentado dizê-la!  
  
Se chamando de idiota uma e outra vez, correu de novo para o lago, com a esperança de que ela ainda estivesse ali.  
  
***  
  
Uma lágrima de frustração e raiva caía pela sua bochecha, enquanto Hermione corria para a biblioteca. Como podia ter se iludido tanto para confiar em Severo Snape, mestre da Crueldade? Todas as palavras horríveis e os pequenos insultos que aquele homem lhe havia dedicado ao longo dos anos ressoaram em sua mente tão alta e tão clara como os incontáveis silenciosos olhares frios a suas ânsias de aprender, a suas inquietudes e pequenas ilusões e esperanças... Como havia se permitido se apaixonar por um homem que havia lhe causado tanta dor? E o que mais a inquietava... como havia conseguido derrubar tão facilmente o sólido muro que ela havia construído a seu redor, ante a promessa de não se deixar ferir nunca mais? Como ele havia conseguido?  
  
Antes de entrar na biblioteca, Hermione esfregou os olhos com decisão, e com passo tranqüilo caminhou até a sessão de Poções.  
  
-Menos mal que já voltou-cumprimentou Lily - a poção está pronta, e McGonagall nos espera em seu escritório.  
  
Lily recolheu a poção, que já estava servida em dos copos, enquanto Sirius e James faziam desaparecer os restos de seu trabalho com um ligeiro movimento de varinha. Os cinco juntos começaram a caminhar para a saída da biblioteca, e Hermione se, pois a segui-los, mas Harry a pegou pelo o braço.  
  
-Você estava chorando.-Não era Uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.  
  
-Não.-mentiu Hermione, mas suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.  
  
-O que aconteceu? Onde está Snape? - lhe perguntou ansiosamente enquanto se dirigiam a saída  
  
-Eu. ele não confia em mim. Olhe, Harry. Agora sei porque sempre me odiou sem que lhe dissesse nada. nada se ele soubesse ao menos.  
  
Harry a olhou confuso, enquanto caminhavam até a saída da biblioteca.  
  
Deveria dizer lhe? Deveria dizer a Hermione que Snape nunca a havia odiado? Que era impossível que o fizesse agora?  
  
***  
  
-Muito bem, garotos. Obrigada pela inestimável ajuda. Podem ir indo.-disse McGonagall tranqüilamente.  
  
-Mas Professora!- protestou James - Nós queremos ver como eles vão!  
  
-Eu digo que não, senhor Potter. Despeça si quiser, mas tem que ir. A senhorita Evans pode ficar, e se encontrarem o senhor Snape lhes agradeceria que o enviassem aqui, também. Mas se ele chegar o não, Lucy e Lucas se vão em. 10 minutos, e vocês quatro não estarão aqui.  
  
Os quatro amigos olharam para professora frustrados, mas lentamente se dirigiram a Harry, para se despedir dele um a um.  
  
-Lucas. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer.-sorriu Pedro honestamente, enquanto sacudia a mão de Harry. O menino não pode evitar estremecer, enquanto dava a sorriso mais falso de toda sua vida.  
  
-Até logo, Lucas.-sorriu Remus timidamente, agitando a mão de Harry e sem se dar conta de que seu comentário havia provocado uma gargalhada.- Nos veremos no futuro, estou certo.  
  
-Eu também.-sorriu Harry, e desta vez o sorriso saiu do coração.  
  
-É Uma lástima que tenha que ir - murmurou Sirius abraçando lhe com força, coisa que surpreendeu a Harry fora de seus limites.- Seria um fantástico Maroto. Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos.  
  
-Não é a primeira vez que me diz isto.-sussurrou Harry, Sirius pareceu confuso, e Hermione sorriu satisfeita. Harry acabava de se despedir de seu padrinho. Agora por fim podia tentar ser feliz.  
  
-Hee! Acho que vou ser famoso.-exclamou James, alegremente, envolvendo a Harry com um forte abraço.- porque não passa na minha casa no futuro? Podia te dar um autógrafo. Assim me recordo de você, tomamos umas cervejas contigo.  
  
Todos caíram na gargalhada, e Hermione agitou a cabeça tristemente.  
  
-É ainda pior que Lockhart.-murmurou. Isto chamou a atenção dos Marotos para ela, que foram em manada para que cada um dar lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
  
-Tenho vontade de voltar a ver lhe no futuro - sussurrou Remus com os olhos brilhantes - tenho a sensação de que é de confiança. inteligente.- ia a dizer algo mais, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por Sirius.  
  
-¡Ela é feroz! -exclamou, abraçando-a com força.  
  
-Mas no fundo é muito doce e meiga, se nota - sussurrou Pedro, olhando-a com seus grandes olhos azuis. Hermione lhe olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. E se viu obrigada a recordar que em algum momento este menino se converteu em um monstro traiçoeiro e assustado.  
  
Sem medir a palavra, James se inclinou sobre ela, e em lugar de dar lhe um beijo na bochecha, lhe deu nos lábios. Hermione lhe respondeu com um sonoro bofetão.  
  
-Até logo, Namorada de Seboso. Demonstrou-se uma verdadeira Grifinória. Outra não teria se atrevido a se aproximar.- sussurrou James com uma mão na bochecha - se cansar dele no futuro. E Lucas não dar se conta de o quão bonita você é. Passa na minha casa. Acredito que de você eu me lembrarei.Os quatro amigos se dirigiam para a saída, quando McGonagall lhes chamou.  
  
-Venham fiquem lado a lado, bater uma foto.  
  
-Bom!- exclamaram os dois meninos, e todos se amontoaram ao lado de Hermione, Harry e Lily.  
  
-Sorriam!  
  
-Xisssssss!!  
  
Antes de que seu namorado saísse pela porta, Lily lhe pegou um braço.  
  
-James, por favor, encontre Severo. Diga pra que ele tem que se despedir.- murmurou em seu ouvido.  
  
-De por feito, preciosa - respondeu o menino, piscando lhe um olho.  
  
***  
  
Harry e Hermione olhavam os copos com a poção para voltar para casa. McGonagall havia voltado Harry para seu estado normal, e lhe havia dado o giratempo a Hermione. A menina já havia colocado a corrente ao redor de ambos.A corrente parecia mais curta, ou ele havia crescido muito desde a última vez, pois Harry não lembrava de ter estado tão perto de Hermione no seu terceiro ano.  
  
-Sessenta segundos e descontando.-Disse McGonagall. Os dois amigos pegaram os copos.  
  
-Um momento!-exclamou Lily.-Hermione. Quase esqueci, mas. se no futuro me ver obrigada a salvar a alguém. Eu terei usado este livro...- explicou, pegando um livro em suas vestes.- Me o deram quando eu era uma criança. Uma família com fama de ter bruxos como antepassado e viver em uma mansão encantada. A minha irmã sempre lhe aterrorizava estas histórias. Eu rezava para que fosse verdade. E aqui estou. Eram eles! A antiga família dos Evans. Vê o nome do autor? Era o primeiro proprietário da mansão da minha família em Godric Hollow. Godric Griffindor. Usem com cautela. Deixarei o livro atrás da madeira do assoalho com o desenho de uma Margarida azul no quarto das crianças, você lembrará?  
  
-Obrigada.-murmurou Hermione, honestamente agradecida. Harry que não dava crédito a o que acabava de ouvir (a mansão dos Evans, em Godric Hollow. Sim era Herdeiro de Griffindor era por sua madre, não por seu pai como lhe haviam feito acreditar até agora!!) abraçou a sua amiga com força. Iriam juntos buscar este livro.  
  
-Missão cumprida, Hermione!- exclamou Harry, inclinando a cabeça e roçando suavemente seus lábios, em um meigo beijo de amizade.  
  
-Três segundos, meninos!- exclamou McGonagall. Hermione e Harry se beberam o conteúdo de seus copos.  
  
-Dois!- exclamou Lily.  
  
-Um.- murmurou Severo, da porta.  
  
-Severo.-gemeu Hermione, no último segundo, antes de desaparecer.  
  
-Severo.-repetiu Lily, se virando - desde quando está aí?  
  
-Desde a "Missão cumprida". Suponho que Potter voltou a ganhar, né? Só que desta vez foi seu filho. Não me olhe assim. Ele é idêntico ao seu pai, e sei que será igual a ele.  
  
Em seguida prestou atenção às duas mulheres de uma maneira que sua versão adulta usava freqüentemente, mas que este o jovem Severo não havia necessitado nunca.  
  
Sem dar, nem esperar receber nenhuma explicação, o menino saiu do escritório, com suas vestes de Soncerino balançando atrás dele.  
  
***  
  
-Remus. antes de nada quero te dar a boas vindas a escola. Eu sei que não está muito saudável neste momento, e também está muito desconcertado. Sempre foi um menino muito observador, e sei que um detalhe não lhe passou despercebido desde que ensinou o terceiro ano.- disse McGonagall.  
  
-Era ela, verdade?-perguntou o jovem professor - Era Lucy Hermione Granger não mudou nada.  
  
-Mas neste momento ela não sabe nada sobre sua futura viajem no tempo, Remus, e assim tem que ser. Tudo deve acontecer como tiver que acontecer. Devemos fingir. Agora estou preocupada, com Sirius Black solto. - a expressão de Remus se alarmou. Nunca havia esquecido a vaga explicação Lu..Hermione sobre o que aconteceria no futuro. Ele dava voltas e mais voltas, tinha pesadelos todas as noites.  
  
-Tranqüila professora Minerva. Ele não se aproximará dela. Só outra pergunta. Lucas é Harry ou o jovem Weasley?  
  
-Harry, é claro.  
  
-E que o que aconteceu com Severo?  
  
-Severo?  
  
-Sim ele havia se apaixonado dela na escola. Como se sentiu ao ver ela chegar com onze anos?  
  
-Isto terá que perguntar pra ele. Mas eu não o faria se fosse você. Está muito ferido, tem que dar lhes tempo. Tudo se ajeitará quando ela voltar.  
  
***  
  
-Severo.-repetiu Hermione, ao aparecer no escritório de McGonagall, 20 anos depois para a mulher, apenas uns segundos para eles.  
  
-Já era hora!- exclamou McGonagall.  
  
-Severo.-disse Hermione, uma vez mais, olhando para Harry com os olhos molhados de lágrimas, ambos ignorando a professora.  
  
-Tem que ir falar com ele- disse Harry suavemente- creio que ele já esperou tempo demais por mais ou menos 20 anos.  
  
Hermione assentiu fervorosamente.  
  
-Mas não é este momento!- exclamou McGonagall, atraindo a atenção de ambos meninos - sim, tem que ir a falar com este Soncerino endiabrado, mas primeiro tem que falar comigo, não é?  
  
-Eu sinto muito, professora McGonagall - se desculpou Hermione, abaixando o olhar.- olhe pelo lado positivo, ao menos agora teremos algo para fazer, uma pista para seguir.  
  
McGonagall colocou os olhos em branco.  
  
-Mas também existe um de meus companheiros de trabalho quase morreu do susto, ao ver entrar no Salão Principal.Como uma menina de onze anos! A mulher que havia amado com loucura mais da metade de sua vida.  
  
-Pobre Severo.-murmurou Hermione, uma lágrima escorrendo pela sua bochecha.- entendo porque me odeia.  
  
-Não te odeia, Hermione.-sussurrou Harry - mais bem o contrario. está vidrado em você, nada mais.  
  
Hermione olhou profundamente para Harry. Era plenamente consciente do quanto estava lhe custando contar a verdade a ela.  
  
-Senhorita Granger creio que será melhor que você fosse falar com o professor Snape. Ele a está esperando para a semana de detenção que merece por semelhante infração das normas. - os olhos de Hermione brilharam. Nunca havia sido castigada, antes e aquilo seria uma sujeira na sua ficha, mas não importava.- além dos 200 pontos que serão retirados da Grifinória.- adicionou a professora - Esta foi à condição de Severo, pois considerou que a detenção era muito pequena.  
  
-Qual será o meu?- perguntou Harry, enquanto sua amiga deixava o escritório e corria para as masmorras.  
  
-Seu castigo? Suponho que ser uma semana comigo, mas não havia pensado no que podia mandar lhe fazer. Por enquanto. Sente-se, tenho algo pra lhe dar.- a professora se inclinou atrás sua mesa e Harry esperou impacientemente. Segundos depois a mulher voltou a se erguer. Se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e estendeu algo a Harry.  
  
-É sua, Potter, para seu álbum.  
  
Harry olhou a foto, que esta mesma mulher havia tirado 20 anos atrás.  
  
Para ele mesmo estava absolutamente irreconhecível, podia reconhecer a todos os demais. Incluindo seu pai, que abraçava a sua mãe com força e ternura, retirando ainda a mão de Hermione do seu rosto.  
  
-Obrigada professora.-disse Harry, simplesmente.  
  
A professora não disse nada. Sacudiu a cabeça e Harry saiu do escritório.  
  
***  
  
Três suaves toques soaram na porta.  
  
-Entre - grunhiu uma voz amarga.  
  
Snape estava sentado em sua sala, de costas para Hermione. Tudo era tão negro a seu redor que apenas se distinguia sua silhueta.  
  
-McGonagall me disse que voltarias hoje - grunhiu o professor.- mas sinceramente acho que não devia cumprir a detenção comigo. Não deverias haver vindo até aqui. Nunca. Assim não poderá manter a promessa que me fez lago. A de não me procurar se me odiasse. Quando me vi na sala e compreendi que "eu" era o tipo da sua memória. Não pode nem imaginar o que senti, a raiva, a impotência.  
  
-Severo.-sussurrou Hermione.  
  
Snape virou a cabeça, olhando a de um modo que a obrigou a dar um passo pra trás.  
  
-Eu já não sou o Severo que conheceste. Eu não. Severo que te obrigava a estar com ele. Eu não te obrigo a nada. E mais. Nem sequer tem que estar aqui. Para mim seu castigo já está cumprido.  
  
-Este sim é o Severo que conheci. O Severo por quem me apaixonei. - lentamente Hermione se juntou a sua mesa, até ficar na frente do professor e pegar suas mãos suavemente.- Em seu interior. segue sendo o menino cabeçudo que pode ver mais sobre mim em poucas horas que todos meus amigos juntos em sete anos.  
  
Snape arregaçou a manga da capa com raiva, mostrando a Marca Negra a Hermione.  
  
-Tem a mais ligeira idéia do porque fiz isto?-gritou.  
  
-Por mim.-sussurrou Hermione, passando um dedo no contorno da marca.- Sabia que eu era uma Comensal da Morte, pensou que antes ou depois me encontraria ali.  
  
-Você imagina o que senti quando te vi ali atada? O que pude compreender que a sua única salvação seria o que nos levaria os dois a aquela absurda situação? É com um maldito círculo vicioso!  
  
-Tudo está terminado agora, Severo!- exclamou Hermione - Eu voltei, compreendo o que para mim tenha sido uns minutos, para você tenha sido 20 anos, mas prometeu que me esperarias cem.  
  
-20 anos, Hermione, cheios de más decisões, maus momentos e desgraça. 20 anos pesados como urso. 20 profundas razoes para dizer lhe que não. deixar que seguisse sua vida, feliz e tranqüila. com Potter ou com quem quiser... é indiferente...  
  
- E a verdade é que somente há uma razão para que eu diga que sim, Severo... mas é tão forte e valiosa como um milhão de anos perdidos...  
  
Hermione se colocou em pé e se sentou no colo de seu professor, enlaçando os dedos atrás da sua nuca, e aproximando-se aos seus lábios. Como tantas vezes havia feito ele.  
  
Snape abraçou pelo seus ombros, obrigando-a a se abraçar a ele.  
  
-Minha única condição havia sido que não me fizesse esperar demais, lembra? Odeio que me façam esperar. Se me tivesse dito que naquele momento nem sequer tinha nascido... que algum dia te veria entrar na minha classe como uma de minhas pequenas alunas... não sei se teria esperado... sem lhe procurar...  
  
-O teria feito, Severo, claro que sim. Porque a razão para que agora eu te diga que sim, a pesar do dano que me tem feito nestes sete anos ser tão forte como a razão que você teve para me esperar durante vinte. E que você me fez sofrer tanto quanto eu te fiz sofrer... Levamos tempo demais nos causando dano... E já não tem sentido. Não quando os dois sabemos quanto nos queremos um o outro...  
  
Snape riu se, roçando com um dedo um dos cachos de Hermione.  
  
-Senhorita Granger... Já lhe disse alguma vez que odeio a as pessoas tão seguras de si mesmas?  
  
-Ao igual a mim, professor Snape, igual a mim...  
  
***  
  
Hermione abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto dos bebês... do bebê.  
  
A casa na qual Harry havia vencido Voldemort pela primeira vez. Harry, atrás dela, colocou uma mão em seu ombro.  
  
-Eu... não estou seguro de quer entrar aqui... ainda não... vou ir ao sótão. Você pega o livro e tenha cuidado. Este quarto é o que está em piores condições.  
  
-Claro, Harry... nos vemos logo lá em baixo, certo?  
  
O menino sorriu e a beijou na bochecha.  
  
Com passo decidido, Hermione entrou no quarto. Tinha que encontrar o livro. Não só pelo o feitiço que protegeria aos três homens de sua vida, mas também porque com ele queria mostrar algo muito importante a Harry.  
  
A madeira decorada com uma margarida azul estava o fundo do quarto, justo ao lado de uma fotografia caída de Lily e James. Hermione agitou a varinha, e a madeira se desprendeu suavemente, pousando mansamente ao lado do buraco no solo. A menina colocou a mão naquele pequeno espaço, apalpou Um pouco... e o encontrou.  
  
O grosso livro que Lily lhe havia mostrado três meses atrás, em sua estranha viajem no tempo... Uma viajem que a levaria esta a um futuro surpreendente.  
  
Não pode evitar que as lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto ao passar as folhas do livro.  
  
Aquela era sua arma. Conhecimento. Um conhecimento com o que poderia proteger aos que queriam, sempre e quando o amor que lhes juntassem fosse verdadeiro, e como dizia o livro. Uma prova para Ron, que não necessitava de nenhuma, já que ele já acreditava em seu amor incondicional. Uma prova para Severo, que sempre conservaria esta pequena duvida em seu coração. E sobre tudo, uma prova para Harry.  
  
Mas Uma de diferente tipo.  
  
Porque havia alguém... Alguém que também merecia a sua felicidade.  
  
Não é que esperasse encontrar um feitiço no livro que pudesse devolver a vida a os mortos, mas era a prova que Hermione necessitava.  
  
A prova de que Lily havia cumprido sua promessa, havia sido uma mulher brilhante e Hermione havia se enganado ao julga-la.  
  
Hermione havia se enganado. Isto era o importante. O que Harry tinha que ver... para poder recuperar suas ilusões.  
  
Porque se Hermione se havia enganado em isto...porque não podia Sirius Black voltar da morte?  
  
FIM  
  
NT/ Espero que tenham gostado, foi minha 1ª tradução e lógico que eu pedi autorização pra a autora Irene conhecida como Iremoine. Adorei ter traduzido esta fic, desculpem por algum eventual erro...  
  
Obrigada  
  
Tamie Honda 


End file.
